


Lead Off Course

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Paul Davis is a man who gets things done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Off Course

**Author's Note:**

> I for 'Idiot Proof' with bonus 'Indiscretion'.

Major Paul Davis stood in General O’Neill’s office at attention, his face betraying nothing as he waited for the acknowledgement of his presence and the order to start his report.

“Well, Davis, get going. And relax, will you? Take a seat. You’re making me want to starch my shirts.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Paul told him, taking a seat. “The plan worked. But there were a few things that didn’t quite work out like we hoped.”

“Not so idiot proof after all, Davis?”

“Not so idiot proof, Sir. But, I also said that no plan is idiot proof. That was all Major Pearson.”

“Duly noted.”

“But the reporter has nothing on the F-305 project and I just have a bruised pride to show for it. So, we’re still in good standing with the government and our allies.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Davis. Except for the bruised pride, that is,” General O’Neill told him sympathetically. “What did you tell them again?”

“That the F-305 was merely a code name for Senator Kinsey’s past indiscretion with a woman and gave them some false starts on that end. I hate to speak ill of a dead man…”

“But he was a snakehead and even if he is dead, which we never saw a body so that’s still up in the air, it was a good fake and it’s not like the man is here to defend himself anyway. You’re cold, Major. Not bad.”

“Thank you, Sir. Sometimes you have to be.”

“I do know that. I just want you to know I appreciate it. Anything else to report?”

Paul shook his head. “No, Sir.”

General O’Neill nodded. “Dismissed. Take the rest of the day, I plan on it.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Fin


End file.
